


Bruised

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: Post-Seeds of Death cuddles.





	Bruised

“Oh – oh, my word.” The Doctor dabbed ineffectively at his coat with his handkerchief. Water dripped from him incessantly, pooling at his feet. “That _was_ rather excessive, wasn’t it?” He glanced over at Zoe and Jamie, who were equally soaked and bedraggled, before turning to fuss over the console, sending the TARDIS wheezing into flight. “I, ah, think we all need something of a clean-up, don’t you?” He shivered, sending droplets of water flying around him. “And perhaps a little warmth, as well.”

“Ye shouldn’t have made it so cold, then,” Jamie pointed out.

“I told you, Jamie, weather control is quite fiddly -”

“And ye also told me ye knew what ye were doing!”

“If you’re going to stand around bickering, then I’m going to go and change,” Zoe announced.

The Doctor paused, his rather harried expression fading. “Yes, that’s a good idea, Zoe. And don’t think you’re exempt from this,” he added to Jamie, taking him by the wrist and leading him down the corridor. “You need a bath.”

Biting back a hiss of pain at the sudden contact, Jamie pulled his wrist out of the Doctor’s grasp to take his hand instead. “I’m fine, I’ll dry off soon enough.”

“Nonsense, you’re going to have a bath with me. You might even enjoy it, you know.”

“Who, me? Enjoy cuddles?” Jamie grinned at him. “Whatever gave ye that idea?”

“I rather think you did.” Pushing open the door to their bedroom, the Doctor deposited his coat on the bed with a loud _clunk_ and headed into the bathroom.

“What’s the point in us having a bath if ye go and get the blankets all wet?” Jamie picked up the Doctor’s coat, brushing at the damp patch it had left.

“Oh dear.” The Doctor tossed his shirt through the door, bursting into laughter as it landed over Jamie’s head. “I am sorry, Jamie.”

Fighting to keep his disapproving expression from being overtaken by a smile, Jamie tossed the shirt back to the Doctor. “Would ye like tae do the washing today?”

“If you insist.” The Doctor took his coat back from Jamie, this time dropping his clothes onto the nearest chair, leaving a trail of water as he went. Jamie could hear the TARDIS’ displeased groaning already. “There, now. Won’t be long.”

“Make sure ye dinnae put too many rubber ducks in this time,” Jamie called after him, pulling his own shirt over his head and fumbling with the buckles on his kilt. “We don’t want a repeat of last time, remember? I’d rather we could both fit in the bath without having tae take the water out to fit all your ducks.”

“Don’t listen to him, Archibald. You can come into the bath if you like.”

Jamie smiled fondly at him, shaking his head, then turned his attention to the bracelet on his wrist. Best to do it all in one go, he thought. Clenching his teeth against the pain, he pried apart the ends, lifted it out of the indentation it had been pushed into, and twisted it over his hand. Dropping it onto the bed, he examined the bruising on his wrists curiously. He’d had worse, he supposed. He ought to be grateful that the heating system had kicked in when it had, and the Ice Warrior had not done more damage. The darkest patches were underneath where the bracelet had sat, and there was only one small trickle of blood where the edge had dug into his skin.

“The bath’s ready, are you coming in?” the Doctor called.

“Aye, I am.” Brushing the blood away, Jamie headed in to join him, and sighed when he saw the state of the bath. “What did I say? I’m never going tae fit in there. I’m surprised there’s even room for ye.”

“Nonsense.” The Doctor sent some of the ducks bobbing towards the other end of the bath, as if to demonstrate that there was room left for Jamie. “There’s plenty of room, see?” Patting the water before him invitingly, he held out one hand. “Come on, the water’s lovely and warm.”

Taking the Doctor’s hand, Jamie stepped gingerly into the bath, relaxing only when he had managed to sit down without hearing the squeak of a squashed duck. “Aye, I suppose there is.” He leant back against the Doctor’s chest, twisting around a little way to nuzzle at him happily, smiling as he felt the Doctor’s arms tighten around his waist. “Mm. Alright, this is nice.” He eyed an untouched bottle sitting on the rim of the bath. “No bubble bath today, then? I thought ye said it was relaxing?”

“I’ve had quite enough of bubbles for a while,” the Doctor replied, chuckling. “Here, duck your head under, I’ll wash your hair for you.” He pushed at Jamie’s shoulders, and Jamie closed his eyes, letting himself be carefully guided underwater and back up again. He did not bother to open his eyes again, relaxing into the Doctor and the warm water. A bone-deep exhaustion was settling over him like a blanket, dulling his senses and slowing his mind. Reality had blurred into warmth and dim lights and the Doctor washing his hair and back, pressing absent kisses to his shoulders as he did so. “Jamie?” He stirred, and the Doctor poked at his side, making him jerk back into wakefulness. “Jamie, dear, you can’t fall asleep in the bath like that.”

“Why not? I’m no’ going tae drown with you here, am I?”

The Doctor tapped Jamie’s head smartly. “Aren’t you going to return the favour?”

“Aye, ‘course I am.”

“Splendid.” Catching sight of something, the Doctor reached out to take Jamie’s arm as he went to move to the other side of the bath, stilling his motion. “Jamie?”

“Oh.” Jamie looked down at the rubber ducks floating before him. “Sorry, um… Reginald? I didnae mean tae -”

“No, no, Jamie.” The Doctor sounded impatient, and more than a little worried. Jamie wondered what he could have done that was worse than squish one of the Doctor’s precious rubber ducks. “Your wrists!”

“Eh?” Jamie glanced towards where the Doctor was holding his arm, then remembered the bruising on his wrists. “It’s nothing.” He settled himself down at the opposite end of the bath, holding out his arms to the Doctor, who shuffled over to sit between his legs.

“It certainly doesn’t look like nothing.” The Doctor peered at his wrist more closely, tracing one finger over the cut delicately. He lifted Jamie’s other arm, comparing the two sets of bruises. “When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was -” Jamie grimaced, both at the memory and the thought of the Doctor blaming himself for this. “It was when the Ice Warrior found us, while ye were knocked out. He was leaving, and ye made a noise and brought him back, and – I couldnae just leave ye to him, could I?”

“You were holding your wrists when I woke up,” the Doctor murmured, more to himself than Jamie. “I’m so sorry, Jamie, I should have realised. There was just so little time.” He touched the ring of darker bruising gently. “And this is?”

Jamie winced. “Ye remember how I told ye this morning that I’d wear the bracelet ye gave me?” He shrugged. “It’s fine, really.”

“I’ll, ah, find something to help speed up the healing process once we’re done here.” A sudden spark of inspiration seemed to strike the Doctor, and he kissed Jamie’s wrists. “There. All better, you see?”

Jamie grinned, leaning forward to kiss the Doctor’s cheek. “Much better. It doesnae even hurt anymore.”

“Aren’t you glad you married a doctor?”

“Aye, very glad.” Jamie tapped the Doctor’s shoulder. “Come on, then, let’s get your hair washed. The water’s gettin’ cold.”


End file.
